Flower, Gleam and Glow
by DisneyGirl07
Summary: hi people! another super weird random parallel universe fanfic. plz read & review! real summary inside soz!
1. Chapter 1

**hi, people!**

**so this is my super weird fanfic that I thought of out of the blue, it's really hard to explain, but I think you'll get the gist of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**_disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney at all, jus to clar'fy._**

* * *

She opened her drawer to find a book and envelope. She narrowed her eyes at them.

She took them out and stared. "Mmmm.."

"Mommy!" she flipped her head round to better hear the voice from the lounge room

"Mom, we're gonna order pizza now, ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok." as she began to walk out the door, she threw the book and envelope down on the bed, and the book flopped open.

She swung back around to see that the book had been handwritten.

In full-on running-writing.

She cocked her head a little, and slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

"That's weird," she said to herself, "this must be an old book."

She flipped back to the first page, but it was blank.

Except for what seemed like initials, :

'R.F.'

She cocked her head again, creased her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Might as well."

She looked to the door, the hear slight laughter and chatter.

she smiled to herself then looked back to the book, and turned to the next page...

* * *

**soooo... what do you think? can u guess what the initials are? send me your reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything Disney.**_

* * *

this is what it read:

_'My dear relative,_

_I do not know if you are male or female, I do not even know if you exist, but if you do, I have a story to tell you.'_

She stopped.

"Who is this?" she asked herself

"And what does she mean by _relative_?"

she shook her head, and took a deep breath and kept reading,

_'You may not know who I am, but I am very important in your life, well, was. _

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone._

_Let me start from the beginning...'_

**_'Knock, Knock'_**

She looked up in panic, and frantically fidgeting to hide the book, and envelope.

"Abby?" a male voice said, the door slightly opened,

"Yes?" she answered, hands behind her back, protecting her book from under her pillow.

The door widened and a man walked in.

But he straightened oddly and narrowed his eyes, "What's up?" he asked with, 'sarcastic curiosity'.

"Nothing." she said confidently.

He gave up.

"Ok, well, we're starting the movie now."

She nodded, "Ok."

He creased his brow, "Sooo.. are you coming?"

She looked up at him like he was crazy, "No." she laughed.

He shrugged, "Ok." he sighed.

"Oh, Tom!" she called.

he swung back around, "Yeah?"

she looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes, "Don't put butter in Sophie's popcorn."

They both giggled, "Ok." he happily sighed.

Abby pondered while she stared at her husband walk out of sight, smiling, but then her face became serious, _"What if he already knows about this?" _she thought.

but she shook the thought of her head, _"No, no, no. If he knew, he would tell me." _

she looked up worryingly, _"Right?" _

* * *

**So, have you figured out who's initials they are?**

**well, even if you do guess, I'm not giving anything away. _Yet..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own Disney, nuff' said.**

* * *

Abby sighed. But straightened up quickly when she remembered the book.

She immediately took it out from behind her back and stared at it.

She then opened it to the page she was on, reading the old, handwritten journal,

_"Let me start from the beginning.._

_Once, a long, long time ago, before you were born of course, a drop of sun fell from the sky, and from this special drop, grew a golden, magic flower."_

Abby paused again, "What?"

But she kept reading,

_"This sunflower had the power to heal, but a horrid selfish woman called Mother Gothel headed it's powers for only herself, and kept it secret. And all she had to do, was sing a special song:_

**_Flower, gleam and glow,_**

**_Let your power shine,_**

**_Make the clock reverse,_**

**_Bring back what once was mine._**

**_Heal what has been hurt,_**

**_Change the Fate's design,_**

**_Save what has been lost,_**

**_Bring back what once was mine._**

**_What once was__ mine.._**

_And with those lyrics, the flower's petals glowed, and Gothel's grey locks turned to midnight black."_

Abby looked at the words in amazement,"Wow, that's creepy."

_"Years and years passed, and an island, a country formed. And it was ruled by a beloved king and queen._

_But the queen, who was about to have a baby, grew very ill._

_The king all he could until he could try no more.-"_

Abby stopped again, "Oh, no," she cringed with sadness, but she kept on reading,

_"But there was still one option, the flower._

_The king sent out all of his men in search of it._

_But remember Mother Gothel?"_

Abby nodded subconsciously,

_"She kept the flower under a small fake bush, but knocked it over on her way back into the forest, and the king's men found it."_

A small smile formed on Abby's face,

_"They fed the queen the magic flower and at once she was well. And she had a princess, with beautiful, golden hair. And they called her Rapunzel._

_The king and queen then lifted a floating lantern into the sky to celebrate her birth, and for that moment, everything was perfect, everyone was happy._

_And then that moment ended.."_

Abby furrowed her brow in confusion,

_"Mother Gothel snuck into the great house of the royals, and entered the room of where Rapunzel lay. The sleeping baby stirred a little before Gothel started to sing,_

**_'Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine.'_**

_She smiled as the princess's hair glowed and the youth flowed through Gothel._

_Gothel then took a rusty pair of scissors from her cloak, and attempted to take home a piece of the baby's hair._

_But to no avail._

**_'Make the clock rever-'_**

_She stopped to find that when she cut the hair, it turned brown, and lost it's power._

_And with loss of power, there was loss of youth._

_Immediately, Gothel transformed, step by step, into the old age she was. She gasped at the horrid sight of her wrinkly hand._

_So with the fail to her first plan, she faced plan B,_

_she took the child, just in time for the king and queen to wake up to hear their baby daughter crying, to see the last glimpse of the royal princess, and her evil captor._

_And just like that, she was gone."_

Abby pulled a very sincere frown, "Oh.."

_"The kingdom searched everywhere but they couldn't find the princess, for deep in the forest, in a small clearing, lay a very tall tower, and in that tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. Raised her to fear the world, so that she would stay with Gothel in the tower so that Gothel could still use the girl for her hair."_


End file.
